


I wasn't the one.

by LadyM_17



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Dehumanization (Mild), Kidnapping, Minor Violence, No Regard for Personal Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyM_17/pseuds/LadyM_17
Summary: Oliver wakes up as a captive of the shapeshifters. They want him to give Rodissius his powers back the way he gave Skylar her's. If only they knew that Oliver wasn't the one to give Skylar her powers back, Chase was.
Relationships: Kaz & Oliver (Mighty Med & Lab Rats: Elite Force), Skylar Storm & Oliver
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I wasn't the one.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, poor Oliver.
> 
> Prompt: Day 11: Psych 101 [Crying]
> 
> Content Warnings: Kidnapping, Mild Dehumanization, Invasion of Personal Space  
> Please let me know if you think anything else should be included and take care of yourself.

"Wake up, Oliver.”

Oliver groaned and rolled away from the voice, only to end up on the cold concrete of a place that was decidedly not the bedroom which he shared with Chase and Kaz. He sprang awake and was immediately shoved back down onto a thin mattress by Riker. “I wouldn’t recommend moving if I were you.” He warned.

Oliver jumped back up to his feet, and Riker sighed. “Roman?”  
Oliver was slammed back into the wall. “See those cuffs?” Riker asked, gesturing to a pair of metal bracelets that had not been Oliver’s focus until now. “We can control everything they do, and trust me, they can do some painful things, so I would listen, if I were you.”

“What do you want?” Oliver asked.

“Follow me.” Riker walked out and Oliver was stuck to the wall for a moment before the cuffs dropped from the wall and instead tugged him to follow the shifter.

They ended up in a lab where Roman and Rodissius were waiting for them. “Sit,” Roman ordered.

“I’m not a dog.” Oliver spat.

Roman raised his eyebrows and pressed a button on his tablet, and the cuffs forced Oliver to the floor, increasing his vulnerability as the three men towered above him.

“Good boy.” Riker smirked, running his hands through Oliver’s hair, taunting him.

Oliver tried to jerk his head away, but Riker gripped his hair, keeping him in place.

“What do you want?” Oliver asked again. The Elite Force would come for him soon, he just needed to manage the Shiftersuntil then; he would be fine.

Rodissius looked down at him. “We know what you did to Skylar.”

“To Skylar?” Oliver echoed. The way Rodissius said it sounded so sinister, what had Oliver done to Skylar that deserved such a tone?

“Yes, you, boy,” Rodissius hit Oliver lightly with his foot, it wasn’t a kick per se, but it was far from painless. “Gave her powers back.”

“I- what?” Oliver’s eyes went wide. They thought he’d done that?

“Yeah,” Roman knelt down to Oliver’s eye level, coming too close for comfort. “We know about that. So what you’re going to do is recreate it for our father. Do you understand?” It was phrased less like a question and more like a threat and Oliver flinched.

“Yeah, yeah, I do. I just need… time, to fit the method to his biology. I need to do research.” Wasn’t that what Chase had done? That must take time, Oliver could use time, his team would come to get him soon.

“Do you need my DNA?” Rodissius asked, whatever Oliver had said was clearly enough to convince the man that he could get it done.

“Yeah, yeah. That would be great.”

* * *

Over the next few days, Oliver was never left alone in the lab, one of the shifters was always hovering over him. Usually Riker or Roman, sometimes terrifyingly enough it was Rodissius, even without his powers that man was intimidating, and watched him as he shifted slowly through documents he barely understood, half-heartedly searching for something to show as progress until his team came to save him.

It was day three before Roman finally snapped. “What the fuck is taking so long?” He asked, as soon as Rodissius left the room.

Oliver flinched. He hadn’t been hurt to badly yet, tossed around a bit, shoved, but he’d been on edge for days now and his nerves were frayed. “I’m working as fast as I can!” And it was the truth if he had the skill to give Rodissius’s powers back, he wouldn’t, but the truth was he didn’t have that skill. Chase did. Chase was the one to give Skylar her power’s back, Oliver hadn’t been useful for shit.

“Well work faster!” Roman said, lunging towards Oliver, forcing him back into the counter. 

Oliver stared at Roman, so close, so angry, and something in him snapped. “I can’t!” He yelled. “I can’t do it!” Oliver felt tears pricking up behind his eyes. He was so tired. They expected too much and he just wanted them to stop.

“Then what did we bring you here for?” Roman asked.

“I don’t know!” Whatever restraint Oliver had was gone. “You brought me here but I don’t know how to give your dad his powers back!”

“How’d you give Skylar hers?”

“I didn’t! Chase did! Chase gave Skylar her powers back! I didn’t! I couldn’t! I failed! The one thing I’d promised her I would do and I- I failed.” Oliver was shaking, tears were spilling down his cheeks, repressed from when Chase had first succeeded where he couldn’t, because how selfish could he be to be so disappointed when Skylar was so happy? “I’m a terrible person, I tried to kill her and now I can’t even be happy for her. All because of some stupid crush and the fact I couldn’t even be the one to make her happy.”

Roman had gone silent and Oliver looked up to see why he hadn’t stopped Oliver from talking. He was looking over Oliver’s shoulder and grinning in a way that made Oliver’s blood freeze. “Did you hear that?” Roman was grinning. “Oliver, here, can’t even be happy for you, Skylar.”

Oliver whirled around to see his team standing there and based on their expressions they had heard enough. “Skylar- I-” He didn’t know what to say. What did he say, there was nothing to say that could make it better. “I’m sorry,” he whispered and focused on the floor, he couldn’t look at their disappointed faces. Roman, however, had other plans, grabbing Oliver’s hair to force him to look up and face his team.

Kaz was the first to react. His hands lighting on fire. “Let Oliver go, Roman.”

Oliver smiled. Kaz was always there for him.

“Are you sure you want such a failure?” Roman taunted.

“Stop calling him that!” Chase demanded. “It’s not his fault he isn’t as smart as me! I’m literally the smartest man in the world.”

Bree rolled her eyes. “Sure, Chase. Besides, Roman, Oliver’s saving a city and has worked as a doctor since he was fourteen. I’d hardly call that a failure. What are you doing? Working as a lackey for your maniacal father? I don’t think you have room to talk.”

Skylar still hadn’t said anything. Instead, she raised an eyebrow and Oliver felt Roman freeze. He turned to see that Roman was now made of stone.

Kaz laughed. “I forgot you could do that.”

Skylar jogged over to Oliver and held up his wrist. “How do we get these off?”

“Uh, there should be a remote somewhere.”

“Found it!” Bree said.

“Ooh, buttons!” Kaz took the remote and pressed the first button.

“Ahh!” Oliver’s wrists snapped together behind his back so fast that he almost dislocated a shoulder.

“Give me that!” Chase took the remote back from Kaz and studied it for a moment before pressing another button and the cuffs dropped off of Oliver.

“Thank you.” Oliver rubbed his wrists which were heavily bruised from the days of being yanked around.

“No problem.” Chase looked in between Oliver and Skylar. “Should we give you two a minute?”

Skylar nodded and Oliver felt his stomach drop. He really didn’t want to acknowledge what had just happened.

“It’s okay, you know?” Skylar said. “Being disappointed. I mean you wanted to be my hero and you didn’t get to do that.”

Oliver shrugged.

“But Oliver, you know I can save myself just fine.”

Oliver gave a huff of laughter. “Oh, I know. I can’t even count the number of times you saved our butts in high school. It’s just… I mean you were my favorite hero. Whenever I was sick or sad or overjoyed- any emotion really- I would always read your comics and they would always help somehow. It didn’t matter what was going on. Your comics gave me so much.” Oliver shrugged. “Guess I just thought that I could repay you somehow.”

“Oh, Oliver. You have. You were the one who taught me what it’s like to be a human, a kid, and have fun.”

"I was?”

“Well, you and Kaz, but mostly you. If I’d just had Kaz I don’t think I would’ve survived high school.”

Oliver shook his head. “I’m sure you would’ve been fine. You always are.”

“Are we good?” Skylar asked.

“I think I’m supposed to be asking you that.”

“Ask then.”

“Are we good?”

“We’re good.”

“For what it’s worth I’m glad you have your powers back.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
